Dee Hsu
Xu Xi Di (Chinese: 徐熙娣; pinyin: Xú Xī Dì, born June 14, 1978 in Taipei, Taiwan), also known as Dee Hsu, Small S (小S; Xiǎo S), and Elephant Dee, is a singer, actress, and television host. She is the younger sister of Barbie Hsu, with whom she formed the Mandopop duo ASOS. She portrayed Dao Ming Zhuang in 2018 drama, Meteor Garden. Her sister starred in the original as Dong Shan Cai. Biography Early life Hsu was born on June 14, 1978 in Taipei, Taiwan to Huang Chun Mei (黃春梅) and Xu Jian (徐堅; 1953 – 2012). She is the youngest of three girls, including Xu Xi Xian (徐熙嫻) and actress Barbie Hsu. Career In 1994, Dee and Barbie Hsu began performing as the duo, SOS ("Sisters of Shu"), while studying at Hwa Kang Arts School.http://www.hinews.cn/news/system/2010/11/06/011426346.shtml (Chinese) The duo's name was later changed to ASOS (徐氏姊妹; "A Sisters of Shu") due to copyright issues.http://www.haibao.com/star/1668/ (Chinese) On March 16, 1998, Hsu and her sister became the hosts of the variety show, 100% Entertainment. ASOS released their final album Biantai Shaonu (變態少女) in 2001. Hsu began hosting Kangsi Coming with Kevin Tsai in 2004, which ended after twelve years.https://sg.news.yahoo.com/kangxi-lai-le-end-long-run-071600144.html She and Tsai also won a Golden Bell Award for "Best Host in a Variety Program" in 2005.http://forums.chinatimes.com/showbiz/goldenbell_2005/list2.htm (Chinese) Dee Hsu made her acting debut in 2001's Six Friends (青春6人行), in which she appeared with Aya Liu, Peien Chien, Duncan Chow, Blackie Chen, and Lee Wei.http://www.iqiyi.com/lib/m_202749014.html (Chinese) In 2004, Hsu appeared in the second segment of Say Yes Enterprise with Wu Bai.https://www.ttv.com.tw/drama/2004/propose/default.asp (Chinese) She was nominated for Best Supporting Actress at the Golden Bell Awards for her performance.https://www.bamid.gov.tw/ezfiles/0/1000/img/5/180129442.doc (Chinese) In 2006, she published a book, titled Small S's Pregnancy Diary (小S之怀孕日记), which details her pregnancy with her first child.https://book.douban.com/subject/1864849/ (Chinese) She later released a comic book, Mother and Daughter (心机母女) in 2009.https://www.amazon.cn/gp/product/B002R2ZNR4 (Chinese) In 2014, Hsu released an EP entitled Elephant Dee.http://ent.163.com/photoview/00B60003/546606.html#p=ACC70BC400B60003 (Chinese) The following year, she held her first concert.http://ent.ifeng.com/a/20150216/42252852_0.shtml (Chinese) In 2016, Hsu began hosting S-style Show, a food talk show.http://ent.163.com/16/0607/13/BOVA9F4300031GVS.html?baike (Chinese) Later that year, she performed the song "I Am Not Madame Bovary" (我不是潘金莲) for the movie of the same name.http://ent.sina.com.cn/m/c/2016-10-26/doc-ifxwztrt0473409.shtml (Chinese) Hsu starred in Kevin Tsai's comedy film, Didi's Dream in 2017.https://star.ettoday.net/news/935554 (Chinese) She had a supporting role as Dao Ming Zhuang in the 2018 remake of Meteor Garden, which originally starred her sister Barbie Hsu.http://www.dramapanda.com/2017/12/dee-hsu-to-play-dao-ming-sis-sassy.html Personal life Dee Hsu married Xu Ya Jun (许雅钧), who also goes by "Mike", on September 9, 2005.http://ent.163.com/05/0909/13/1T7BMEHL00031H2F.html (Chinese) Their first daughter, Xu Xi Wen (許曦文) "Elly" was born in January 2006. Hsu and her husband held a wedding banquet the following month.http://sports.sina.com.cn/s/2006-03-26/0640816554s.shtml (Chinese) She gave birth to a second daughter, named Xu Shao En (許韶恩) "Lily" in November 2007.http://news.163.com/07/1126/08/3U7BGU9S000120GU.html (Chinese) Her third daughter, Xu Xi En (許曦恩) "Alice" was born on April 5, 2012.http://ent.qq.com/a/20120405/000370.htm (Chinese) Filmography Television dramas Films Notes *Dee appeared in Say Yes Enterprise alongside several Meteor Garden actors, Lan Cheng-lung, Vanness Wu, Winnie Chien, and Edward Ou and older sister Barbie Hsu. *Dee voiced Mirage in the Taiwanese dub of The Incredibles and Barbie voiced Helen Parr (Elastigirl). References External links * * * * * * Category:A to Z Category:Real individuals Category:Actors Category:Meteor Garden (2018) Category:Meteor Garden (2018) actors Category:Tsubaki Domyoji portrayals